Up and Down and Every Which Way
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Sam showed up at Puck's house, unexpected but not really. Puck instantly knew what he wanted and was happy to play along. From a GKM prompt. Sort of dub-con.


**A/N: From a prompt on the GKM. The prompt kind of gives away the end, so I put it at the bottom of the page.**

Sam showed up at Puck's house, unexpected but not really. Puck instantly knew what he wanted and was happy to play along. He leaned against the doorframe, smirking at the new kid. "What are you doing here, Evans?" he asked, just to make him say it.

Sam looked nervously at the ground. "I, uh...I was just wondering if you felt like..."

Puck tugged at the zipper of Sam's hoodie and pushed aside the collar of his shirt. "Those marks I left you with last time are almost gone. I guess you want some more."

"Puck, I..."

"I thought I might see you here tonight, Evans. You got pretty roughed up at practice today. I know how that turns you on." God, he fucking loved taunting Sam. And he knew Sam loved it even more. "Doesn't it? You're a sick puppy who loves to be roughed up, aren't you?"

Still looking at the ground, Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

Puck raked his fingers through the quarterback's bleached blond hair, fighting the urge to hold him and kiss him. He could do that later, if Sam needed it. That was the only reason Puck was ever gentle with him, he told himself: because sometimes Sam needed it. After. He tightened his grip on the hair and pulled back so Sam had to look at him. "Tell me what you want. Tell me and maybe I'll let you in."

"I want your cock, Puck."

"Yeah? You're a horny little cockslut?"

"Yeah, Puck. Just for you."

Puck gave his hair another tug. "Just for who? Who do you want to fuck you till you can't stand?"

"You, Puck. Puckzilla. I...I want Puckzilla to fuck me."

Puck stepped aside and gestured for Sam to come in. "Let's go to my room. You know where that is, don't you, you little slut?"

"Yeah," Sam said, stepping inside. He winced when Puck smacked him hard on the ass, but all he said was, "Thanks, Puck."

Sam climbed the steep staircase to the second floor of the house where Puck lived with his mom and sister. They were out, thank God: Sam always made a lot of noise.

When he got to Puck's room, Sam stood outside the door, waiting for Puck to open it and push him in. Puck pushed him hard; he landed on his knees. "Can't wait to get on your knees for me, whore?"

Sam looked up at him through the hair that fell over his eyes. "No, Puck."

"You want me to fuck your face before I fuck your ass?"

"Yes, Puck."

"_Yes, Puck_," Puck mocked him in a whiny voice. "You're so pathetic. You'd do anything I told you to just to get my cock. Wouldn't you, slut?"

"Yes, Puck."

"Such a cockslut. How many balls have you had in your mouth?"

"Just yours, Puck. I swear."

Puck opened his fly; he was going commando, as usual. He grabbed the back of Sam's head by the hair and pulled him forward to suck his cock. Sam's mouth was the best. Way better than any girl's. Girls didn't even like to suck cock—sometimes the cougars did, but none of them was anything close to being as good a cocksucker as Sam was. Sam could take Puckzilla all the way down his throat _and_ get both balls in his mouth.

It made him choke, but he loved it. He told Puck that he loved it every time Puck worried that he'd gone too far. Sam had a safe word, of course, but Puck had also insisted on him having a signal, in case he needed to stop and couldn't talk because he was choking on cock.

He forced Sam's jaws open and pushed his dick in as far as the uvula. Sam couldn't really suck as hard when it was any deeper than that, so he never made him deepthroat right away. He held Sam's head by the ears and told him, "Suck it, whore." Sam's mouth wasn't just pretty: he could do amazing things with it. The harder he sucked, the harder Puck pressed on his ears. And the harder Puck pressed on his ears, the harder Sam sucked. "You want me to come down your throat?" Sam nodded.

Puck pulled his hair to tilt his head up. He shoved his cock farther down Sam's throat, telling him to take it. With one leg on either side of Sam's kneeling and submissive frame, Puck placed a hand on the wall for balance as he fucked down Sam's throat. Sam's eyes were watering and he was breathing loudly through his noise. The gagging noises Sam was making were hot but also kind of scared him. "You want more?" Puck asked, and then, realizing the question sounded concerned rather than bossy, he added, "Slut?" Sam nodded again. "Open up wide and take my balls then."

This was really a stretch, and they didn't do it every time. But when they did, fuck, it was good. Puck didn't thrust very hard while Sam was working them in—he knew it was difficult. As soon as his balls were completely inside, when he felt Sam's lips stretched all the way around them, he fucked down into his throat with no restraint. He didn't last long—Sam had a way of doing that to him—and soon his cock swelled and shot its load, hot jizz was gushing down his filthy whore's throat.

He pulled out and sat at his desk, watching Sam hold his throat and try to catch his breath. When Sam seemed to be breathing normally again, he asked, "Is that what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck your filthy mouth and come down your throat?"

"Yeah, Puck. Thanks."

"Is that all you wanted? Or did you want it in the ass too?"

"You know I do, Puck."

"Well? Why are your clothes still on?" Puck loved to watch Sam get undressed. That boy could make a fortune as a stripper if he wanted to. They'd have to cut out the rough stuff though—bruises probably aren't considered assets for a stripper.

"I thought maybe you'd like to rip them off me?"

Okay. So it was going to be one of those nights. Puck could handle that.

Puck stood over him. "Look up at me." When Sam did, he told him, "You are one fucked up dude, you know that?" Sam nodded. Puck grabbed him under one arm and yanked him to his feet. "Unless your mouth is full of my cock I expect you to answer me out loud when I ask you a question."

"I know it, Puck. I know I'm fucked up."

"You love it when I fuck you up...and down and every which way. Don't you?"

"More than anything, Puck."

Puck slammed him against the wall and tore open his shirt, ripping the buttons off. He knew Sam's family didn't have a lot of money to spend on replacing torn clothes, but he also knew Sam could sew them back on later. He pulled Sam's t-shirt up so his arms were tangled over his head, and he left them like that.

He pressed his body against Sam's and sucked his favorite spot on his neck, the spot that always made Sam whimper and moan. It was still a little bruised from last time, so it would be even more sensitive than usual. And sure enough, in no time he had Sam whining piteously and desperately humping against Puck. "Please, Puck."

Puck pressed his palm against Sam's cock and rubbed through his jeans. "So hard and desperate." He popped open the fly and groped him. "Such a needy little slut, aren't you?"

Sam shuddered. "Yeah, Puck. I need it bad."

"You're a slut for my cock. Say it."

"I'm such a slut for your cock, Puck. Please. Please let me be your slut and fuck me."

"Is that why you're freeballing, Evans? Just to have one less layer between Puckzilla and your slutty asshole?" Puck pushed his pants down and, not getting a quick enough answer to his question, smacked his thigh. "Well?"

"That's right." Sam stepped out of his jeans. "Slutty asshole. Needs Puckzilla. Please."

Puck spun him around and pushed him face-first into the wall. He untangled Sam's arms from the t-shirt and held them, crossed, behind his back. "Spread your legs apart." His good little whore did as he was told. He shoved his fingers into Sam's mouth. "Your own spit is the only lube you're gonna get," he said into his ear. "So get these nice and wet."

Sam nodded and went to work, licking each finger, sucking them, coating them in spit. Christ, that guy's mouth. It was just his fingers getting sucked, but he could totally feel it in his cock. He now needed to get into Sam's ass as bad as Sam needed him in there. He pulled his hand out and pushed a finger into his tight little hole.

"Oh fuck!" Sam said, jerking forward and banging his forehead against the wall. Puck wanted to ask if he was okay, but he was already pushing his ass back on the finger, trying to get it deeper inside himself, trying to get it to stretch him open further. "Puck, please." Puck pushed another finger in, simultaneously shoving the fingers of his left hand in Sam's mouth.

"You wanna taste your own ass?" Puck asked him. Sam nodded as Puck moved the fingers in his ass to his mouth and vice versa. After a minute or so he removed his hands from both of Sam's orifices and grabbed the back of his neck. "On the floor," he ordered, pushing him down. "Ass up."

He got out of his jeans while Sam assumed the commanded position and said, "Thank you, Puck." God he looked good like that. Head on the floor, totally submissive, wanting nothing other than to take his cock. And those sweet, round cheeks...that tight, warm hole, just twitching in anticipation of Puckzilla. He held it open for a second, just admiring, before plunging four fingers in for one last pre-fuck stretch. "Oh god! Oh god, Puck! Please, please take me now!"

"You got it." He grabbed Sam's hips and drove his cock into his hole. Sam wailed—that wail that scared the crap out of Puck the first few times he heard it; he thought the kid was dying or something. Now it was a huge turn-on, getting those noises out of him. As soon as he quieted a little, Puck smacked his ass just to hear him yelp. "Do you scream like this for all the guys who fuck you?" He smacked him again. "Do you, whore?"

"No one else, Puck."

"What'd you say?" Puck smacked him again.

"No one else fucks me, Puck. I love taking your cock, it's the only one!"

"I know you love taking my cock. You're such a slut for me." He pounded into Sam, pulling Sam's hips back to meet each thrust.

"Such a slut," Sam agreed between cries. "Just for you."

"Damn right." Puck held his head down and fucked him even harder. "Damn right this ass is just for me. You're mine!" He smacked his ass. "Say it."

"I'm yours, Puck. Oh fuck—" Sam's muscles tightened around Puck's dick as he started to come. Puck fucked him relentlessly through it. As his hips tried to jerk and convulse Puck held them firmly in place. And, God, the way Sam was screaming, the way he was squeezing and pulling his cock so perfectly—it was all Puck could do not to shoot his load in him right then. But he didn't, because he wasn't done with his hot little cockslut yet.

After his orgasm passed, Sam started slumping forward; Puck had to hold onto his hips harder to continue to pound into him. "Don't move this ass away from me! You think I'm done with it yet or something?"

"Sorry, Puck." He tried valiantly to hold his position, even though his muscles were all quivery post-orgasm.

Puck pulled out and stood. "You are so not done taking my cock. Get up." Sam stood, a tiny bit wobbly still, and Puck pushed him onto his back on the bed. "Open that cocksucking mouth. You're gonna taste your own ass again." He straddled his face and fucked his mouth roughly for a couple minutes.

When he got off he ordered, "Knees up to your chest." Sam lifted them and held them there. His dick was twitching again already. "Look at you, you fucking slut. You just came and already you need more. You just can't get enough, can you?"

"I can never get enough of you, Puck."

Once again Puck pushed his cock in, eliciting a strangled cry from Sam. "I know you can't. Just look how your dick is getting hard again." He grabbed it and yanked on it in time to his own punishing thrusts.

"Oh! Puck! Fuuuck!"

Puck grabbed his ankles and lifted them onto his shoulders. He held them there, gripping a little tighter with each thrust and thinking of the finger-shaped bruises that would appear there soon.

Sam groped around wildly for a pillow. He did that when whatever Puck was doing to him got almost too intense for him: he bit down and screamed into a pillow or a blanket or something. Well, not this time. This time Puck was going to make him take it without that outlet.

He leaned forward, bending Sam's legs with him so he was almost folded in half, and grabbed his wrists. Right into his ear he said, "Just lie there and take it, whore," as he continued plowing into his ass.

"Oh...fuck...Puck...can't...I can't..."

"You can't what? You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"No! Don't...stop...please...fuck..." He looked so desperate and wrecked. And so helpless and trusting. Puck just wanted to kiss him so bad. But that wasn't part of their thing, not until after, so went for the already bruised spot on his neck and sucked hard. Sam started to shake. "Please...I need...fuck!"

Puck felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. The little cocksucker was biting him! Hard! "Motherfucker!" He slapped him across the face. The crisp smacking noise it made seemed to echo, seemed to drown out the creaking of the springs and the banging of the bed frame against the wall. And the look of utter shock that flashed across Sam's face, even as a red handprint was becoming visible...Jesus, what did he just do? "Baby, I'm so—"

But Sam couldn't hear his attempted apology, he was coming hard. Having been denied his pillow, he screamed directly into Puck's ear. Puck could feel his muscles trying to jerk, but he was held down too firmly, and all he could do was tremble while spurt after spurt of come gushed out of his pulsing cock.

This time Puck didn't even try to resist the overwhelming need to let Sam's clenching muscles milk him dry. He let go and unloaded bucketfuls of warm, gooey spunk into Sam's gripping, tight ass. He slammed in again and again until the tremors wracking him subsided and passed.

Sam was still gasping, and when his gasps turned to sobs Puck knew it was time to get off him and pull him in for some cuddling. "Okay, baby, it's okay," Puck said soothingly, turning Sam onto his side and placing his head on Puck's chest. He wrapped both arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "I've got you, baby. It's okay."

"It was so good, Puck. I don't know why I always cry."

Yeah, Puck didn't know why either, he just accepted it. "Cry as much as you need to, baby. I've got you. You know that, right?"

"I know that." Sam scooted in a little closer, still crying on Puck's chest. Puck held him tight and ran his fingers gently through his hair. They stayed like that for several minutes before Sam's energy was too depleted to cry anymore and he asked quietly, "Do you really think I'm fucked up?"

"No, of course not, baby. You know I don't mean any of that shit I say about you. I don't think you're a whore either. Whores generally let more than one guy fuck them."

"I would never let anyone else fuck me. You're the only one who doesn't mind how fucked up I am."

"Hey, look at me!" He stroked Sam's cheek until he looked up. "You're not fucked up. You need what you need, and I'm happy to give it to you. And I mean really happy, cause I'm not gonna lie—you're hot as hell when you get all...you know, like you do."

"No, you're hot as hell. And you're so amazing at—how did you put it?—giving me what I need?"

In response, Puck gave him little kisses all over his face. When he got to the imprint of his hand on one cheek, Sam winced. "I am so sorry I slapped you, baby. I—"

"It's okay. I actually really liked it," he admitted.

"Yeah," Puck said, now regretting trying to apologize almost as much as he regretted slapping him in the first place. It really wasn't his intention to make Sam feel bad about liking it. He kissed him again, near but not on the bruise on his neck. "How sore are you?"

"Pretty sore," Sam said. "Can I sleep over? I'm not sure I'm ready for my parents to see me yet."

"Yeah, of course. You want me to check you for marks, see if there's anything that needs to be cleaned up?"

"Not yet. Will you just hold me for a while longer?"

"Of course, baby." Puck covered them with the blanket and held him until he drifted off contentedly.

**The prompt (was written for Finn or Puck with a preference for Finn but I used Puck): Puck and Sam have really rough, demanding, slightly degrading sex (Sam always walks away with marks, sometimes it gets so rough he has to stay the night—huge bonus for aftercare and guilty!Puck over hurting him, but Sam likes it) and one night they're going at it (Sam's on his back with his legs over Puck's shoulders) when Sam bites Puck's shoulder really hard—maybe Puck's teasing him or something? It's retaliation, he's not doing it just to do it, but Puck shoves him down and slaps him hard. Puck's absolutely horrified for a second until he realizes that Sam just came—he was close already but the slap sent him over the edge.**


End file.
